


folklore and the poetics of power

by rories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Derek Hale, PhD in world mythology, never imagined falling for a student.</p><p>Written for the Teen Wolf Reverse Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	folklore and the poetics of power

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [twreversebang](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/) on lj. I had the absolute pleasure of writing for [this piece](http://i.imgur.com/28Kwah.jpg) by ([-wondersmith @tumblr](http://-wondersmith.tumblr.com/)). Please go and let them know how wonderful they are. thank you so much, wondersmith for letting me write this for you. Also, thank you to [nat](http://messesbyyourstruly.tumblr.com/) for being the most quick and efficient beta I've ever had. This piece wouldn't be nearly as good without your help. <3 Any lingering mistakes are mine and mine alone.

He fights them tooth and nail, but in the end Deaton just shoves a pile of applications into his hands and tells him to pick one. Dr. Derek Hale, PhD absolutely, positively does not want a teaching assistant. He doesn't want one, he doesn't need one, and he is 2.5 seconds from tossing the papers back in his boss' face. But Deaton just stares him down and in the end Derek just sighs and heads back into his office.

He puts off actually looking through the resumes until the last possible moment. Deaton emails him every day and when Derek doesn't answer, physically comes up to Derek's office and gives him an ultimatum. Either pick a teaching assistant or be forced to teach Freshman Seminars from now until eternity. 

So Derek blocks out an hour in his day and starts flipping through the applications. They're all seniors or first year graduate students and they all meet the basic requirements needed to apply for the job. But Derek expects the best from his employees just like he expects the best from his students.

Finally, he reaches the bottom of the stack, determined to throw the whole lot of them back in Deaton's face, when a name catches his eye. He's heard of the kid around the department, but he's never met him, never taught a class with him in it. 

He throws the rest of the applications in the recycle bin and opens an email to Deaton.

\-----

Derek isn't the one to call Stiles Stilinski. That task goes to Deaton since he's head of the department and will technically be Stiles' supervisor. But Derek is the one that conducts the interview, so he's in his office at promptly 9:30 on a Tuesday morning, waiting for the kid to show up. At 9:45, he hears a tentative knock on his door. 

When Derek looks up, all he can see is Stiles' head poking through the door. He beckons the younger man in and waves his hand in the direction of the chair across his desk. He doesn't stand and he doesn't offer his hand to Stiles, just mutters a good morning and waits for Stiles to get settled. 

Derek pulls Stiles' resume and transcript from under a pile of Greek Mythology books he's using for research. He's already read over these papers at least four times, has looked Stiles up on Facebook, and has even found one slightly veiled reference to a Stiles Stilinski from Beacon Hills from several years ago who made the winning lacrosse goal in his team's state championship. 

It's not stalking, it's researching future employees to make sure they'll fit in. 

Derek, objectively, knows what Stiles looks like. He's seen the yearbook picture they used in the Beacon Hills Daily article. He went through the albums Stiles had posted on Facebook from his semester abroad in Ireland. But the young man that stumbles into his office and practically falls into the chair is a lot more than he seems in his pictures.

Stiles is tall, at least an inch taller than Derek. But where Derek is all broad shoulders and muscles, Stiles is lean and lanky, coiled with strength rather than packed with it. His eyes are big and round, perhaps in an attempt to not miss anything. And Derek, for a moment, is shocked by the color; almost gold and shining brightly in the light of his office. His hair is shorn short, barely enough to hold on to and that – that is where Derek makes himself stop.

Because Stiles is a student. And granted he's not one of Derek's students, hasn't taken a class under him, and since Stiles is a senior, he never will. But Derek is pretty sure there are rules about these things. So he puts aside all thoughts about Stiles' bottom lip and how it pouts just the slightest bit and tries not to concentrate on the way Stiles' longer, nimble fingers twist together as he waits for Derek to start the interview. 

"So, Mr. Stilinski," Derek starts, not even bothering with introductions. "Tell me why you feel you should be my TA."

\-----

When Stiles gets home that night, to the apartment he shares with his best friend Scott, he immediately goes to his room, locks the door behind him, and rubs one out to the memory of Derek Hale. More specifically, the memory of Derek Hale's voice and the way his fingers wrapped around the pen he used to take notes on Stiles' resume. 

Stiles would feel ashamed, but he doesn't. There's nothing wrong with some healthy Me Time, he thinks. And no one but him will ever know who's name he said when he came.

And, to be fair, this isn't the first time Stiles has thought about Dr. Hale during a self love session. He's seen the professor around the department, watched the way his dress shirts stretched over his shoulders, the way he rolls his sleeves up to his elbows right before going in to teach a class. Derek Hale's forearms have been a pretty consistent presence in Stiles' fantasies. 

It's part of the reason why Stiles applied to be Dr. Hale's teaching assistant. He fit all of the requirements. He's taken and passed Greek Philos, but that was under Dr. Deaton. He's a graduating senior with a 3.9 GPA and nearly perfect attendance. He's not the most qualified of all those who applied, but Stiles thinks he's got that bit of something that they don't have. 

So he's only mildly surprised when he gets the call to interview with Dr. Hale. 

He thinks the interview goes pretty well, even if he was sweating bullets by the end of it. Dr. Hale had asked him the basic interview questions and at the end of it he'd leaned back in his chair and just stared at Stiles. And Stiles has always been good at reading people, but for once in his life he has no idea what Hale is thinking.

There is no emotion on Derek's face, no clue as to how Stiles did in the interview and Stiles can feel his heart clawing its way up his throat. But then Derek just nods and tells him he starts on Monday and turns back to his computer where he was before Stiles came in.

And Stiles books it. Straight back to his apartment and right into his bedroom which is where he is now, sticky and cooling in his own sweat. 

He is not going to feel ashamed about this. What he is going to do, however, is clean himself up and act like a goddamn professional and go in on Monday and pretend he doesn't have a raging crush on his new boss.

\-----

Derek starts him off easy, grading pop quizzes for his Freshman Seminar and making copies of the syllabus for this Topics class. Stiles is free to make his own schedule as long as he gets the work done, so Derek is never quite sure when he'll come in until he does. 

Derek let's Stiles sit in his office and work most days. It's easier to let him do that than for Stiles to come in and out every time he has a question about something. 

There are two things wrong with the this, however. 

One, Stiles talks. A lot. Probably more than Derek has in his entire life. And he talks about anything. And everything. 

He hadn't, at first. He'd been quiet during the first few days, when he was mainly going over the answers to Derek's daily question for his class. But slowly he'd started talking, asking Derek how he was and did he watch Parks and Recreation on Thursday and holy shit did he know that the guy who plays the Dean in Community won a fucking _Oscar_. And Derek just listens, occasionally answering, saying he was fine and no he missed it but he'll catch up and who?

But slowly, Derek gets used to it. By the third or fourth week of Stiles popping into his office to grade tests or help with lesson plans or make copies, Derek gets used to it. And if he goes home at night and realizes it's way too quiet, well he doesn't have to tell anyone about that.

The second thing that is wrong with this arrangement is that - well, Stiles appears to have an oral fixation.

In that, something is always in his mouth. Pens, pencils, fingers, the strings of his hoodies. And Derek is just thankful that he perfected the art of looking at someone from under his lashes, otherwise Stiles would have figured out he was staring a long time ago. 

Because Derek can't stop watching him sometimes. The way his mouth hangs open, the hint of teeth just past those pink lips. But the thing is, Stiles' mouth isn't all that extraordinary. It's just a mouth. The top lip is slightly too thin and the bottom lip only a little pouty. It's just...a mouth. And yet, Derek can't stop staring at it. Can't help but watch the way Stiles' bottom lip bows when the pen rests on it, the way his tongue comes out to click the utensil against his teeth. 

Can't help but imagine the way that mouth would feel around his cock. 

And that's how Derek knows he's in trouble.

\----- 

Beans 'N Things has basically the worst coffee known to man, but it's the closest shop to campus and his office, so that's where Derek stops most mornings. It's kitschy and small and none of the furniture matches, but they do have decent blueberry muffins. 

Occasionally, he sees some of his students there, working on papers or reading for classes. Some of them say 'Hi,' but most of them ignore him, dropping their gaze from him and pretending to type on their laptops.

The rumor around the department is that the students are afraid of him. Well, maybe not afraid as much as intimidated. Probably because Derek is a bit of a hard-ass. 

Not that he really means to be. He just expects the best from his students and if giving tough love is the way to get the best, well then so be it. 

He nods to the few students who meet his eye on his way up to the counter and orders his Soy Cinnamon Latte. He reads the menu for the 24601st time while he waits, running his hand up and down the strap of his bag.

"Soy? Really?" he hears behind him and he's eternally grateful that no one can hear the way his heart skips a beat when warm breath caresses his ear.

It's Stiles' voice, of course, soft and low, with a hint of a laugh just like always. 

"Mr. Stilinski," Derek says because they're in public and he's learned to only call him Stiles when they're in his office. 

And he realizes that is way dirtier than he intended it to be. 

He waits a beat before he turns around, taking in Stiles with his ever present graphic tee (a giant, faded Mjolnir today) and plaid shirt. He looks the same as always, but for some reason, Derek can't help but see a difference. Perhaps it's because this Stiles outside of the office and he seems freer. 

Later on, after coffee and muffins, 32 graded final papers, and a very long and tiring graduation ceremony, Derek will realize that this is the moment he falls in love with Stiles Stilinski.

\------

Okay, but here's the thing. Stiles is really easy to fall in love with. He's smart and funny and handsome and he lets Derek talk about his research. Derek never expected it obviously. He thought he was just getting a student that he could shove all his extra work on so he could focus on his research.

But then Stiles is there to bounce ideas off of and he recommends a book to Derek that he can use in his research and he just generally inserts himself into his life.

More than once, Derek regrets that he basically only gets Stiles a few times a day.

Stiles is no better, though. In the four months of working for Derek, spending his afternoons in his office and listening to Derek discuss his life's work, Stiles has started to fall in love. 

So he does the only thing he can really think of.

He blows Derek in his office on a Friday afternoon.

\-----

Derek lets him finish because Stiles has a mouth that just won't quit. And then after that he sort of returns the favor in the form of a quick and dirty handjob against the locked door of his office.

And then after that he says no more. Because he may be extremely attracted to Stiles and would love to spend the next 70+ years in bed with him, but he also likes his job and would like to keep it, thank you very much.

So when they are done and sated and Stiles has popped a piece of gum in his mouth, Derek sits him down and they hash out some rules.

No kissing, sex, or otherwise inappropriate behavior until Stiles is no longer a student. They can talk and have coffee and maybe grab dinner, but all "dates" need to be in public places and they'll have to pretend they're just friends until graduation.

Stiles is on board for all of it, even if he really does want to know what Derek looks like naked.

And Derek, Derek is the one that made the rules, and it turns out he's the one that has the most trouble following them.

\-----

Stiles is really easy to date, it turns out. He's content to just go out for coffee or a movie or a quick bite to eat. And he doesn't mind if he has to slip into the restaurant or theatre ten minutes after Derek just so no one will find out. 

And Derek is happy to discover that dating Stiles doesn't really interfere with their employer/employee relationship. Stiles is still Stiles and Derek is still Derek and no one can tell a difference.

Except Derek. Because now all Derek wants to do is lock the door behind Stiles every time he comes in to work, lay him across his desk, and take him apart bit by bit. 

Instead he, somewhat begrudgingly, sits with Stiles while he grades papers and talks about his life. Because Stiles is still just as easy to talk to. And now that Stiles has had Derek's dick in his mouth, Derek doesn't find it as awkward to talk about his family or his sister or his previous relationship that crashed and burned.

And in return Stiles talks about his father the sheriff and Scott his roommate and his life goal of creating a super successful science fiction mythology novel.

And with every single word that comes out of Stiles' mouth, Derek feels himself falling just a little bit more. Because this silly, wonderful, beautiful creature that up until a few months ago was just a name on a piece of paper. This extraordinary man is perfect and he wants Derek and Derek-

Derek starts ticking off the days until graduation on his calendar and if Dr. Deaton notices, well, he doesn't say anything either. 

\-----

Graduation is just as long and boring as Derek expected it to be. His was just as long and boring and all the one's he'd been too in the past eight years were just as boring. But there is something about this one that gives him more of a thrill than any of the other graduations combined.

This is Stiles' graduation.

This means that finally, _finally_ , Stiles is no longer a student, and more importantly, no longer Derek's employee. 

After that fateful Friday afternoon, Derek had put a ban on any and all sexual situations. Which had been hard because every time he had looked at Stiles after that day, all he could picture was those lips around his cock. 

It had been a really hard final month before graduation. 

But they are here now and Stiles has just walked across the stage and if anyone in his family could see him now, they'd all be surprised by the wide smile that stretches across Derek's face. 

There is still students T-Z to get through and closing remarks, but Derek gets up out of his seat and heads for the exit. He sets himself up right outside one of the many doors to the auditorium, one he's sure will produce Stiles in 3...2...1.

The door bursts open with the frenetic energy he's come to expect from Stiles and before Derek can even say anything, his arms are full of Stiles. Derek smiles against the kiss Stiles presses to his lips and huffs out a laugh.

"Think we have time for a quickie before my dad comes looking for me?" Stiles whispers in Derek's ear, pressed up close, still in his cap and gown. 

There are students filing out of the auditorium now and the sheriff will be here in probably about thirty seconds, but Derek would love nothing more than to duck into the bathroom to the left of them. 

He hisses as Stiles presses up against him again, but settles his hands on Stiles' arms to push him off. 

"As much as I would love to thoroughly congratulate you on your graduation, I can see your father now. So you should probably remove your hand from my pock – Ah, Stiles!"

Stiles slips his hand out of Derek's pocket and off his dick about four seconds before his father calls his name, but the glint in his eyes tells Derek that he is not done teasing him, far from it. 

Lunch with Sheriff Stilinski and his gun is going to be fun.

\------

Stiles is accepted into the graduate program for English at his alma mater. He says it's not because Derek is still there, but Derek saw him toss out the applications for schools further away. 

He wants to be angry that Stiles is limiting himself because of him, wants to be angty that Stiles is giving up good things because of Derek. Because Stiles is smart and wonderful and will go so, so far in his life and Derek wants him to have all of the good things.

But Stiles just laughs and tells him he already has the best thing in the world because Stiles has him. 

And that, Derek thinks, is better than anything ever.


End file.
